The Night Fury's Curse
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a one-shot story. Toothless puts a curse on Hiccup by accident after being denied to fly for too long. How will this end? T rated.


Note: This is a one-shot I decided to do for Valentines Day. I own nothing.

Hiccup was sleeping on his bed. Then there was a rumble. Hiccup tried to ignore it. Then he gave up and got out of his bed so he can stop the monster from making the house shake. Hiccup then walked out of his house where the sun was shining and spring is just starting. Hiccup looked up and saw his dragon, Toothless, on the roof. "You are just really anxious to fly aren't you?" Hiccup asked his dragon, Toothless. Toothless them made a laugh-like sound and Hiccup just mocked him for fun. "Hiccup" a female voice said in a distance. "Oh no" Hiccup said to himself. "Hurry, lets go before..." Hiccup was saying as he got on Toothless and was about to take off, but before Hiccup can finish Astrid was standing in front of them. "What's the hurry?" Astrid asked. Hiccup then sighed in defeat and jumped off of Toothless. "Listen Astrid.. I would like to talk, but Toothless.." Hiccup was saying then was interrupted. "Oh you'll have plenty of time for that. Now come on, we have a date" Astrid said picking up Hiccup. Toothless looked at them in a clueless way. Hiccup just shrugged as he was being carried away by Astrid.

It was getting late and there was no sign of Hiccup. Toothless began to feel forgotten. Then Toothless heard footsteps and saw it was Hiccup. Toothless then got all excited. "Ok Toothless, now that she's gone.." Hiccup was saying then yet again Astrid came out of nowhere and picked Hiccup up again. Astrid was then laughing because she thought it was funny to pick him up. "Come on Astrid I need to.." Hiccup was saying then was interrupted again. "What you need is rest. Off to bed now" Astrid said carrying Hiccup into his room. Toothless then just starred.

"Come on is this really necessary?" Hiccup asked. "It is if you're tired" Astrid said. "But I'm.." Hiccup was saying and was interrupted yet again. "Tired. So get to bed and go to sleep. I'll be looking forward to our date tomorrow" Astrid said as she dropped Hiccup on his bed. Astrid then blew him a kiss and walked out of the room and closed the door. Hiccup just sighed. Then he heard whining coming from his window. Hiccup looked and Toothless was there starring wondering when they would fly. Hiccup walked out of bed and went to the window. "Sorry bud. I'm afraid we won't fly today" Hiccup said in a disappointed tone. Toothless then wined again. "I'm sorry bud. There's just.. nothing I can do. I'm sorry" Hiccup said. Then he got to his bed. Toothless then gave a sad look and got down from the window to his usual sleeping spot and slept.

The next day, Toothless was doing the same thing he did yesterday. Jumped on the house to wake up Hiccup. Hiccup walks out and said "Hey bud. Ready to.." Hiccup got interrupted again by Astrid. "Ready for our date?" Astrid asked. "Astrid.." Hiccup said. "Good! Let's go!" Astrid said carrying Hiccup away from Toothless yet again. This time Toothless growled with anger at Astrid.

The next day, same thing, Toothless gets Hiccup up and Astrid steals Hiccup. Day after day the same thing keeps happening and Toothless gets more and more angry at Astrid. Then one day, Toothless vowed to not let anything get in between Hiccup, 'himself' and flying. So Toothless got Hiccup up as 'he' always did. Then when Hiccup got out, Toothless examined the area to be sure Astrid is nowhere in sight. "Astrid isn't here. Lets go before she wakes up" Hiccup said. Then as they were about to finally take off, Astrid walked in their path and made Toothless and Hiccup stop from taking off. "Where do you think you're going?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "Come on Astrid, I've been trying to fly with Toothless for weeks and you keep stopping me!" Hiccup said. "Well too bad we got a date tonight" Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's arm and pulled him out of the seat. Then Hiccup's fake foot got caught on the peddle. "Hiccup come on!" Astrid said pulling on him. "My foot is stuck!" Hiccup said. Astrid then started to pull on Hiccup hard. So much that even Toothless tried to stop being pulled. Then all of the sudden Hiccup's fake foot snapped in half. "Oh great, look what you did!" Astrid complained to Toothless. "Hey! Don't blame him! All he wanted to do was fly!" Hiccup said. "All I wanted to do was have a date!" Astrid argued. As they argued, Toothless looked at Hiccup's fake broken leg and anger filled Toothless. Toothless then let out a roar and prepared for an attack. But this attack was different. Instead of fire, smoke came out. But it's not your everyday smoke. It's a smoke that was light-green and circular. "Toothless wait!" Hiccup said standing in the way. But before he said anything else, Hiccup got hit by it. The smoke looked like it went inside Hiccup and he passed out. Toothless had a shocked look on 'his' face. As if 'he' murdered Hiccup. "Why did you do that?" Astrid asked Toothless. Everyone gathered around to see what was going on. Then Toothless grabbed Hiccup's unmoving body with 'his' mouth and ran off.

Toothless ran as fast as he could while still holding on to Hiccup. Then Toothless tripped on a vine and fell down a hill and lost grip on Hiccup. They both were falling down the hill and Toothless's fake fin broke off. Then as they reached the bottom, they fell in a hole-like place. Just like the place they be-friended. Then Toothless passed out and it was all dark.

Hiccup was still knocked out, but he heard a voice. "Hiccup... Hiccup.." the fainting voice said. Hiccup had no idea who it was at first. "Hiccup.." the fainting voice then was more well heard and it sounded like a woman. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked in a groggy tone. "No" the voice said. "Mommy?" Hiccup asked. "No silly, it's me Toothless" the voice said. Hiccup then got up to see who it really was. Then he spots Toothless. "Oh hey Toothless. It was just a bizarre dream. Where are we?" Hiccup asked. "It looks like the place where we first met" Toothless said. Hiccup then looked at Toothless again. "Toothless.. did you just talk?" Hiccup asked. "Why yes I did" Toothless said. Hiccup then began to be wide eyed. "Whoa.. ok.. um.. ever since when did you talk?" Hiccup asked. "Since you turned into a Night Fury" Toothless said. "What?" Hiccup asked. Then he went to the puddle of water and saw his reflection. Toothless was right, he was a Night Fury. "But wait.. why do you have a female voice? I thought you were male" Hiccup said. "I was always a female. You just assumed I was male" Toothless explained. "Uh.. ok.. man was I off. So why didn't you lay eggs like the rest of the dragons?" Hiccup asked. "Oh Night Fury's mate before laying eggs" Toothless said. "Ok then. So now what?" Hiccup asked. "I could use another fin" Toothless said revealing that her old fin was broken off.

Hiccup then looked around to see if there was anything. Then he spotted the fin he gave Toothless during Snuggletog (?). "How did this get here?" Hiccup asked. "Remember that storm?" Toothless asked. "I guess.. I'm starting to wonder if all this was just written or just random" Hiccup said. Then Hiccup got the fin and put it on Toothless. "So anyway, what's with me being a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked Toothless. "Oh... well see... I was about to put a curse on that blond girl that kept you from flying with me and you got in they way" Toothless said. "Uh.. ok.. so how long until the curse wares off" Hiccup asked. "If you don't get kissed by the one you love most... you will stay as a Night Fury" Toothless said. "Well.. back to Burk" Hiccup said. "Wait.. why are you going back?" Toothless asked. "I'm going back so I can get kissed by Astrid and turn back into human" Hiccup said. "But why choose her? She took you away from me for far too long" Toothless said. "I'm a human, not a Night Fury" Hiccup said. "Don't leave me!" Toothless said in a hurtful tone. Hiccup then stopped. Then he turned to Toothless. "Toothless.. you have to understand.. I need to be a man.. not a dragon" Hiccup said. "But you were always a man in my eyes. You still are" Toothless said. Hiccup then got baffled. He had no idea on how to react. "Um.. I think I'll go with being a human" Hiccup said. "Ok fine! Be like that you selfish fool!" Toothless then flew off. Hiccup felt shaky like when they first met.

Hiccup then went to Burk and saw everyone searching for him. Hiccup was heading towards them. He looks up and sees Toothless watching over him. Then when Hiccup entered everyone just starred at him. They didn't recognize him. "Toothless?" a voice asked. Astrid then ran up to Hiccup thinking he was Toothless. Then Hiccup tried to tell her "I am Hiccup" he said. Astrid didn't understand. So what he did was wright on the ground in icelandic "I am Hiccup". Once everyone understood, they all cheered. "How did you turn into a dragon?" Astrid asked. Hiccup the wrote "I am cursed. I need to kiss the one I love most before midnight or I'm going to be stuck like this". "Oh that's easy enough. Puck her up" Astrid said. Then Hiccup then began to have second thoughts. Stay with Astrid or be with Toothless. It was hard for him to think. Then he backed away. Everyone started to wonder why he did that. Then Hiccup wrote "I'm sorry, but I need to be with someone who needs me the most". Hiccup then took off.

Toothless is seen looking at the sunset on the edge of the cliff. Hiccup then joined her and sat next to her. "Toothless.." Hiccup was saying then Toothless asked "Why did you do it? I thought you wanted to be human". "It didn't feel right. I figured you can use some company" Hiccup said. "Hiccup.. you mean too much to me. I want to be with you for as long as I live. Just promise me... you won't leave me" Toothless said. Hiccup then moved closer to her and wrapped his tail around hers. "I promise" Hiccup said. Then they gently touched heads as the sun went down.

A/N: I know this was pretty messy, but I tried my best. I hope you liked it.


End file.
